The Callie Playlist
by ScribblesOfALibra
Summary: She said I think I'll go to Boston... I think I'll start a new life, I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name, With that excerpt from the song Boston, I present the Callie playlist, where every oneshot is based on a song I believe fits Callie. So, take a risk, and give this a go! (from the author of Thoughts From Brandon Foster) no pairing, Wyatt and Brandon mentioned


A/N: Based on the song Boston by Augustana, which I find very fitting. I suggest giving it a listen!

And Callie was screaming inside, and her heart yelled and screeched and her mind scowled and shouted. Because they did not understand her. Nobody did.

Not Wyatt. Not Brandon. Not Lena and Stef. Not even Jude.

It was the ungodly time of three in the morning, and she lay awake in bed, rocking and screaming inside, mad and angry and sad all at the same time, and she was feeling such violent emotions, so unable to fall asleep. But of course, no one woke up, no one saw this mad, mad but vulnerable side of Callie...she was too careful for that.

How dare Wyatt be so irresponsible? What was he thinking when he decided sneaking into a house with fucking impress her? There was nothing romantic about it, and the idiot had almost got her sent away. Again.

Then Brandon. What a silly thought, he had feelings for her? Yeah, sure. It was the sympathy talking, most likely. Wasn't it always? And even if this good, smart boy had inklings of real, true feelings for her, it would only get her involved in another scandal that would get her kicked out before she could say 'Liam'. Guys were such idiots.

Callie was raging. She was beyond infuriated. How dare they, how dare they think they could walk into her life for a few days, and think she would drop everything for them? It was real life, not some fairy tale romance. After all, what kind of romantic dream involved a girl like her?

They didn't even know her. Even more maddening was the fact that they plain did not care. Sure, Wyatt could make a joke that would incite some laughter, but he thought he knew everything about her, just because they both spent some time in juvy.

Then there was Brandon. Sure, he followed her to find Jude and knew bits about her shady past, but that was it. He, with his perfect life and loving family, probably thought it was easy as 1, 2, 3 to fix her life. To fix her. But truth was, she didn't need fixing. Her broken life was a part of the overall broken Callie.

None of them, not one, knew her for who she was. No one knew the struggles she had lived through, and they didn't know her pain. Nobody knew her.

With that thought , curled up in a ball in this barely familiar bed, Callie started crying. And she wept and whimpered, and her eyes would surely have red rims at breakfast the next morning, but she needed this moment to break down. Because now, now she realized, maybe she was just hopeless. Here she was, in a loving foster family she'd wanted all along, and she didn't really belong, not really. Even her little Jude had found his place and learned to trust those other than Callie, without anyone showing him how.

Jude. Oh, her sweet little Jude was growing up. He didn't need Callie doting over him anymore, to protect him from harm. Now, he had the Fosters. At this thought, tears flowed even faster down Callie's face. She had had one person in the world that she thought she could have all to herself, and though she knew Jude wouldn't be her little innocent brother forever, she felt like she'd lost so much more than she gained from his new transformation.

Maybe, Callie thought, as she wiped away her tears, maybe she should just run away. That could be fun, right? Callie closed her eyes, and laid back down, a million possible scenarios flashing across her closed eyelids. After all, she no longer had a care in the world, here in too familiar, too filled with past memories California. Jude was growing up and had a loving foster home. And really, what else did she have? She could send him postcards from her travels...she could go to Texas, Colorado, Florida, Michigan...maybe out of the country. Callie just needed to leave it all behind, find a new town, a city, even a village. She could even get a fresh start! No one would have an idea of her, an assumption of who she was. She'd go somewhere were nobody knew her name, maybe somewhere it snowed. Callie, in all her shifting among homes, had still yet to see snow. She'd seen pictures and watched movies where it snowed, and it looked glorious! So pure, so soft, untouched and dazzling.

Thoughts of snow, and experiencing more weather than the boring California heat caused her to smile slightly in excitement. Where could she go? New York? Canada? Wisconsin?

And slowly, her lips curled into a sly smile, as her mind finally settled on the perfect place to go. She's heard a foster parent mention a vacation there...apparently the summers were great there. And if she ever mustered up the courage to just...leave...it would be just far enough away.

She could go to Boston.

Fin.

A/N:  
Hey guys! So, I know it is Monday, and circumstances will change with the upcoming episode, so I am just squeezing this in! This was inspired by my rage of some authors' horribly inaccurate depiction of Callie. She always seems to be shown as too soft and too easily floating away into Brandon's arms. Now, before you flame at me, let it be known I want them to be a couple! They are adorable! Incredibly so! But...yeah...  
Also, I am not saying I showed Callie the right way. I was just taking an attempt at her character, who seems the hardest to show, personally. So, how did I do?  
Also, there's a story out there called Little Jude, and it is worth checking out. Trust me. Though there is no pairing, it is still a great read.  
Anyways, hope y'all are having a great July!  
Cheers,  
Scribbles xxx  
(ps-this story will be added on too as I get inspired. they are all basically one shots that can be read separately!)


End file.
